


Splitting It Even

by Momokai



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Amusing things go wrong, Angeal tries so hard, Established Relationship, Genesis just knows, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Poor Sephiroth, Sefikura, Sephiroth is an ear-blusher, The title is pretty accurate, UNTIL THEY DON'T, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Zack is oblivious, cross posted from tumblr, it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momokai/pseuds/Momokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth has a bit of a mishap with his uniform, and Cloud makes it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splitting It Even

There were few things in life that General Sephiroth honestly looked forward to, but as Masamune efficiently blocked a strike from Genesis’ fiery rapier, blades sparking alarmingly on impact, Sephiroth decided that this was and always would be one of those things. 

It beat drowning in paperwork at any rate.

Sephiroth grunted as Angeal bulldozed into his side at the same time as Genesis disengaged his sword from Masamune. He followed the momentum of Angeal’s tackle and abruptly reversed it, using his friends own weight against him to effectively toss him over his shoulder and off the side of the building they were sparring on. His large friend went over the edge with a curse, and Sephiroth had only a second to straighten before Genesis was upon him again.

Their swords sang through the air as they attacked and parried, their blades and bodies blurring as they picked up speed. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and ducked just in time to avoid a gloved fist, which sailed unimpeded over his head and clocked the red headed commander bearing down on him in the jaw, knocking him backwards.

Sephiroth whirled lightening fast, silver hair and black coat flying around him as he used his forearm to block a solid kick from Angeal before grabbing a hold of his ankle, shifting his own leg to sweep the mans remaining foot out from under him. The dark haired man went down with a grunt, and Sephiroth released his ankle to launch a kick of his own, aiming for his head.

A fireball roared past his ear without warning, singeing the tips of his hair as he jerked to the side to avoid the follow up, and Genesis burst through the smoke swinging his rapier. Masamune rang loudly as it connected with the red blade, and sparks flew as he ran the length of the blade along Genesis’ until they were face to face. Genesis smirked at him.

“My my, is the Hero being overwhelmed at long last?” He taunted, and Sephiroth snorted in his face.

“Not really.” He retorted, before shoving his friend back harshly. Genesis staggered back a step, sword swinging to the side to regain his balance, and Sephiroth took the opportunity to cast a spell of his own.

Thrusting his glowing hand out, the silver haired man unleashed a powerful Thundaga. The red commander’s eyes widened briefly and he jumped, sailing over the blast of deadly lightening with only a split second to spare. Sephiroth smirked and prepared to jump after his friend, only to be halted by a firm grasp on the tail of his coat. He turned just in time for Angeal to yank on it, bodily hauling him towards the man.

Sephiroth grunted when the first fist slammed into his midsection, and wheezed when the second pushed the air from his lungs, but before the man could try for a third Genesis swooped in and slammed into them both, separating them roughly.

Angeal hit the ground hard and rolled back to his feet quickly while Sephiroth performed a neat backwards hand spring. Genesis scoffed at him and drew back his hand for a spell, only to be interrupted when the ground suddenly lurched beneath his feet. He wobbled and tipped over, and Sephiroth chuckled as he cancelled his Quake spell.

“Clever!” Genesis called as he lay on his back, and the General huffed in amusement.

“Graceless as ever.” He taunted, and Genesis barked a laugh as he curled his knees towards his chest before springing back onto his feet. Angeal was standing off to the side, watching them both in fond amusement before he rolled his shoulders.

“Ten minutes left.” He said, and Sephiroth sighed disappointedly. Ten more minutes, and then back to his office to read more reports. At least he’d been able to stretch his stiff muscles for a while, sitting in a chair all day tended to make him ache. 

Angeal and Genesis glanced at each other, both smirking before suddenly charging at the silverette, who smirked at the team up. He rolled his shoulders and loosened his body, tilting Masamune to the side in preparation. When they were upon him, the General twisted backwards under the blade of Genesis’ rapier, bending his knees before slipping an arm up to grasp Angeal’s extended fist. His leg lifted as his body followed through with his half back flip, boot colliding solidly into the underside of his red haired friend’s chin while he pulled Angeal with him, effectively hauling the man off the ground and over his body.

The move would have looked like a very complicated backwards cartwheel to an observer, but he was nothing if not flexible and used that to his advantage to complete his flip, legs parted almost completely in a horizontal split.

A sharp tearing broke through his combat focused mind, the unexpected noise strangely loud to his ears.

He completed his move with Angeal sent sailing over the side of the building again, and straightened to stand there for a moment in baffled silence. Genesis was picking himself up from the ground, rubbing his abused chin with a grimace. Sephiroth frowned in confusion as a slight draft suddenly made itself known between his legs, and he looked down to blink uncomprehendingly at the cheerfully colored briefs peeking out of his trousers through a wide tear. 

He blinked again.

He bent his leg to the side, spreading his thighs just slightly to see better, and stared in growing horror at the seam of his pants. The rip began from the front and delved between his legs, and a quick grope at his rear confirmed that it followed to the back and up the crack of his ass. 

He’d split his pants.

A shocked choke came from Genesis, who had finally noticed the General’s predicament, and the red head stared at him with huge eyes before abruptly falling backwards onto the floor, howling with laughter. 

Sephiroth felt the tips of his ears heat up. 

“What’s so funny?” Angeal asked as he pulled himself back over the edge of the roof, and Sephiroth fought the urge to cover himself with his hands. Angeal looked to Genesis first, the red haired male was literally rolling on the ground, clutching his sides as he laughed himself to tears. At the larger mans question however, he rolled upright and pointed at Sephiroth, other arm still clutching his ribs and laughing. 

Angeal followed his shaking finger and looked at Sephiroth, who knew his ears were most likely red by this point. It took a minute for his dark haired friend to notice, but when his eyes eventually slid down to the lime green and blue briefs peeking out of his pants, the man choked on an incredulous laugh.

Sephiroth wasn’t ashamed of his…rather cheerful choice in underwear, they’d been a gift from Cloud, and if he was entirely honest, he actually kind of liked them. The look on Angeal’s face was wavering between outright amusement and sympathy, and Sephiroth sighed as he glanced back down at his ruined pants. 

Genesis was still howling. 

. . .

They must have made an odd tableau, Angeal fighting to not laugh at his friend while Genesis kicked his legs about on the floor in mirth, Sephiroth finishing the picture by just standing there, ears red and a massive tear in his pants.

He might have even found it amusing if he wasn’t too busy trying not to be embarrassed. This was a first for him. He’d torn shirts and coats, but never his pants. Not to the point you could easily make out the color and style of his underwear. Hell, if he looked just right, he could even see the contours of his dick through the cheery fabric. 

Angeal finally lost his valiantly fought battle with his mirth, and started chuckling. 

Sephiroth sighed and let Masamune disappear with a thought as he reached into his pocket and withdrew his PHS, flipping the device open and hitting the ‘End Simulation’ key. The ruined rooftop fell away around them, disappearing in trickling lights to be replaced by the high tech walls of the Virtual Training Room. 

He reached down and grabbed a hold of the fastenings of his coat, quickly doing the lower buckles up to hide his unfortunate mishap from his fellow SOLDIER’s that would be meandering around in the halls. 

Genesis reigned in his mirth at long last and sat up, face red and eyes watering as he wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand.

“Do you fly away now?” He started, only to start giggling. Angeal had simmered down to just the occasional grin at least, so that was something. Sephiroth straightened and dusted his hands together as if nothing had happened, before turning on his heel and heading quickly for the exit.

“I have work to do.” He said as he departed to the sound of Genesis’ returned laughter. 

…

When Sephiroth got back to his office, it was with a sigh of relief. His coat had started to restrict his long strides, tightening around his knees with every step. It was why he never did it up so far down, and just kept the waist buckled. No one had suspected a thing, but he doubted it would be long before Genesis started spreading around that the ‘Great General Sephiroth’ had miscalculated and ripped his pants in a spar. 

He darted his eyes to the clock on his wall, only to sigh at the time. He still had four hours before the work day was over, and he had no more spare time to rush to his apartment to change. He’d have to continue as he was. Split pants and all. 

The General fell back into his plush desk chair and rested his elbows on the dark wooden top of his desk. He glanced warily at his office door for a moment, half expecting Genesis to burst through to laugh at him some more before dropping his face into his hand, rubbing his forehead.

That had been a rather humiliating accident. 

A knock on his door had him flinching in his chair, and Sephiroth palmed his face again before peeking at the closed door between his fingers. He really didn’t want to hear what Genesis would have to say.

“General, sir?” A muffled voice sounded through the door, and Sephiroth perked up.

“Come in, Cloud.” He called, sitting back in his chair. The door opened and admitted the short form of his lover, Cloud Strife, who smiled at him as he closed the door behind him.

“Good afternoon.” The blond greeted as he approached the desk to lean a hip on the edge closest to the silver haired male. 

“Good afternoon, Cloud.” The General returned as he reached out, and Cloud met him halfway, sliding across to sit sideways in his lap. Sephiroth wrapped his long arms around the blonds trim waist and leaned forward to bury his face in his neck. Cloud grunted a faintly inquiring sound as he reached up to thread his fingers in the General’s silver tresses. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked gently, and Sephiroth sighed deeply.

“I had a bit of a mishap in the VR room.” He admitted, voice slightly muffled against the blonds neck. Cloud blinked and gently pushed his face away from his neck. 

“What was that?” He asked, blue eyes watching him curiously. Sephiroth resisted the urge to bury his face back into the blonds skin and forget he said anything. Instead, he cleared his throat and straightened, hugging Cloud’s waist.

“I misjudged in the VR room with Genesis and Angeal.” He said, and Cloud frowned in concern.

“What happened? Are you guys alright?” He asked quickly, and Sephiroth smiled down at him reassuringly. 

“Everything’s fine, Cloud.” He responded. “I just…” He couldn’t say it. He had to. “I performed a maneuver that my…uniform was ill suited for.” There, he said it. Cloud frowned at him in confusion, before leaning back slightly to eye his chest and coat, obviously not finding anything amiss. Sephiroth winced faintly and glanced down himself. Cloud followed his gaze, and then shuffled a little off the mans lap to admire the lime green and blue fabric peeking out of his pants. 

“Oh.” The blond replied, and Sephiroth’s lips twitched.

“Yes, oh.” He agreed with a faint grimace. “Genesis thought it was hilarious.” Sephiroth added. Cloud didn’t look like he was going to start laughing at him, however, and Sephiroth relaxed.

Only to tense up again when the blond turned a blue eyed grin on him. 

“I think I know how to cheer you up.” He purred, and Sephiroth’s eyebrows drifted towards his hairline.

“Oh?” He asked, intrigued and Cloud’s grin turned into a leer, before he abruptly slid off his lap and disappeared under his desk. 

Sephiroth eyed his desk warily for a moment, and then almost jumped out of his skin when Cloud’s hands reached through the tear in his pants and eased his underwear down just enough to free his soft length. 

Sephiroth slumped back in his chair as a hot tongue ran up the length of him, teasing him to hardness, and the General sighed as hands rested on the tops of his thighs, gently kneading the flesh through the fabric of his pants. 

Wet swipes of a tongue and light brushes of Cloud’s lips had him fully erect in seconds, and soon enough Sephiroth was hunched over his desk, hands fisted on its surface as he groaned. Cloud’s mouth was hot and slick around him, lips pressing tight around the head of his cock before swallowing him down almost halfway, and Sephiroth couldn’t help but bite his lip as he tried to keep his hips still lest he accidentally choke his lover. 

He felt more than heard the moan Cloud emitted as he sucked him down again, this time almost to the base, and the General gasped as the vibrations sent pleasurable tingles up his length. This would be a satisfactory end to the work day, in his opinion. 

His door slammed open with a bang, and Sephiroth jumped, head snapping up to glare hotly at none other then Zack Fair, who had fallen through his door in his haste to enter. He hadn’t even knocked.

“Hey Seph!” The other First greeted as he dropped himself into the chair in front of the General’s desk, and Sephiroth upped the wattage of his glare as he ground his teeth silently. He had been quite enjoying himself a few seconds ago, and then they’d been interrupted!

“Get out.” He snapped, but Zack merely blinked at him before snorting.

“Wow, what’s put you in such a bad mood?” He asked, before suddenly waggling his eyebrows. “Wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with what happened in the VR room eh?” He continued with a grin, and Sephiroth glared harder. Surely the idiot would get the message before he had to bodily throw him out. 

A sharp suction on his cock hand him almost doubling over his desk, and the General grit his teeth for an entirely different reason. Cloud sucked him down to the root, taking him all, and the silver haired man wheezed when he abruptly swallowed around him.

“You ok there Seph?” Zack asked with raised brows, and Sephiroth blanked his face as best he could as he tried to keep control of his breathing. Cloud continued his ministrations under the desk, and the General gripped the edges of the wood harshly. 

“Fine.” He grit out, and Zack frowned at him, opening his mouth to say something before someone else waltzed in through the open door. Genesis took one look at Zack and sneered.

“Out Puppy.” He said, resting a hand on his hip and pointing out the door with the other. Sephiroth swallowed thickly as Cloud deep throated him again under the table. Zack ignored the commander and leaned forward in his seat, brow creased in concern as he eyed the General. 

“Seriously, are you ok Sephiroth?” He asked again, and Genesis turned sharply to eye him. Cloud ran the flat of his tongue along the underside of his shaft, before tightening his lips and hollowing his cheeks, and he hunched over before he could stop himself, gasping. 

“Ok, time to go Puppy.” Genesis suddenly declared as he grabbed the other SOLDIER by the straps of his harness and hauled him up, before turning and shoving him out the door, sending the younger male sprawling out into the hall with a squawk. Genesis turned back to leer at him, and Sephiroth scowled at him through his hair as his hand slipped under the desk to grip Cloud’s hair, urging him faster.

Genesis seemed to have already figured out what he was up to anyway, no need to wait now. 

“I see you recovered nicely.” The red haired commander stated with a wink before turning back to the door to leave. He paused halfway through however and said over his shoulder.

“And Cloud? Do make sure he’s not late to dinner tonight. It’s at my place this time.” A hand removed itself from Sephiroth’s thigh and delivered a single thumbs up over the edge of the desk, and Genesis chuckled loudly as he closed the door behind him.

Sephiroth glared at the portal for a moment before suddenly scooting his chair back, dragging Cloud with him. He smirked down at the blond, who smiled innocently back up at him. 

“Minx.” He said fondly, and Cloud’s smile turned into a grin.

“I thought you might like that.” He said, and Sephiroth rolled his eyes and tugged on the blonds hair, pushing his head back down. Cloud went willingly and wrapped his lips back around his cock, before taking him all in one swallow. The General gasped loudly and tightened his grip on the blond strands in his hand.

“Faster.” He demanded breathlessly and Cloud obliged, bobbing his head faster and firming his lips around him to provide a tighter hole. Sephiroth groaned and hunched over the blonds moving head, gritting his teeth and hissing as he rocketed towards release. It was unfair how good Cloud was at sucking cock. He could wring an orgasm out of him in minutes, and the little minx would suck him dry through it all. 

“Cloud.” He warned, tensing up in his chair, but the blond didn’t pull away, instead he turned his smirking gaze up and pinned the General with his blue eyes, and deliberately sank all the way down on his twitching cock and moaned.

Sephiroth came with a shout, hunching further over the blond, curling until his forehead was almost touching Cloud’s shoulder blades. The blond moaned around him again as he spurted, drawing back just enough to swallow his seed. Once his cock finished pulsing in his mouth he swallowed again, before removing his lips from the General’s softening length with an obscene pop, before licking along the saliva slick flesh, cleaning him.

Sephiroth panted, twitching with every kittenish lick.

Uncurling from his hunched over position, Sephiroth slumped back in his chair as Cloud finally removed his mouth from his length and gently tucked him back into his cheerful underwear. The blond climbed to his feet, using his thighs to support himself as he stood, and Sephiroth reached out to pull him into his lap.

“That was very nice.” The General said as he recovered, and Cloud hummed as he settled to straddle his thighs. Sephiroth immediately felt the insistent bulge in the front of the blonds trousers and smirked. 

He glanced at his wall clock again and his smirk turned into a grin.

“Look’s like I’m clocking off early today.” He declared as he stood, lifting a surprised Cloud up with him. “Now I simply have to repay you.” The silver haired man purred, and Cloud smiled brightly at him.


End file.
